


If I Fall…

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Abandonment, Accidents, Acrobatics, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Advice, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Animals, Anime, Arguing, Armor, Asian Character(s), Athletes, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Babies, Bad Decisions, Bad Ideas, Bathrooms, Begging, Belonging, Bickering, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Bonding, Boundaries, Boyfriends, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Will Be Boys, Boys' Love, Candy, Canon Character of Color, Car Accidents, Cars, Caught, Character(s) of Color, Chibi, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chocolate, Chores, Cleaning, Clinging, Comedy, Comfort, Complete, Confessions, Conversations, Courage, Crash Landing, Crazy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cultural References, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Dancing, Dark Comedy, Death, Denial, Dessert & Sweets, Devotion, Doubt, Dragons, Drama, Drama & Romance, During Canon, Eating, Elementary School, Emotional, Emotions, Endearments, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Escape, Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Fear, Fear of Death, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Food, Football | Soccer, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Games, Grocery Store, Guilt, Gymnastics, Happy, Happy Ending, Harm to Children, Having Faith, Heroes & Heroines, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Behavior, Insanity, Inspired by Art, Insults, Intimidation, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Joyful, Judgment, LGBTQ Character of Color, Light-Hearted, Loss of Control, Love, Love Stories, Loyalty, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Mischief, Mistakes, Monsters, Morbid, Mortality, Near Death Experiences, Nervousness, OTP Feels, Oblivious, One Shot, One True Pairing, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Panic, Plans, Play Fighting, Pride, Protectiveness, Puns & Word Play, Queer Youth, Reconciliation, References to Canon, Rescue, Responsibility, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Running, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Scary, Schoolboys, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Self-Harm, Self-Sacrifice, Shame, Shock, Shoes, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Showing Off, Slash, Smile, Snacks & Snack Food, Sports, Strategy & Tactics, Surprises, Survival, Suspense, Sweat, Sweet, Talking, Talking Animals, Team, Team Dynamics, Trauma, Urban Fantasy, Vehicles, Walking, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Motomiya Daisuke puts himself in mortal danger, and Takaishi Takeru is left carrying the fallout. [Set during Digimon Adventure 02]





	If I Fall…

If I Fall…

Author’s Note: Set during Digimon Adventure 02. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Established Daisuke x Takeru.

Summary:

Motomiya Daisuke puts himself in mortal danger, and Takaishi Takeru is left carrying the fallout.

* * *

“Daisuke-kun, get down from there before you hurt yourself!”

Motomiya Daisuke cracked a winning smile, anchoring the toe of his left boot into the railing while lifting his right leg. Shockingly undisturbed by the height from the bridge to the busy traffic below, he casually shoved both hands in his pockets.

“What? Scared I might slip?”

Takaishi Takeru had just those reservations. Although Daisuke’s soccer ability improved his balance, it couldn’t allay Takeru’s concerns for his well-being.

They’d fled school after cleanup, and were meeting the others at Miyako’s family’s convenience store. Chibimon and Patamon had gone ahead, preferring kanpyo maki and chocolate bars over swabbing toilets.

That was the plan, assuming Daisuke didn’t teeter off the pedestrian footbridge to his untimely demise.

“Seriously, Daisuke-kun! Please!”

Daisuke’s pride and pigheadedness meant no concessions. A most volatile combination. One Takeru took no joy managing. He didn’t want to have to show up on the Motomiyas’ doorstep to deliver the grisly news that their son had died on his watch.

“I know you’re too stubborn to listen, so –”

“It’s not stubbornness!”

“Then what is it?”

The goggled imbecile quit prancing around, sparing Takeru some reprieve. “If I fall…”

It was Takeru’s turn to listen.

“You’ll always be there to catch me.”

“A nice thought. Now come here!”

His boyfriend discontinued tightrope walking, but suddenly misstepped, flailing his arms wildly.

“W-whoa, I c-can’t hold on!”

“Daisuke-kun!” The blond rushed for the banister, pulling the buffoon to his chest.

Their hearts raced like they’d run a marathon against a crash of Rhinomon.

“Phew, that was close!” Daisuke breathed into his rescuer’s neck.

“Idiot! What did I say?”

“And what did _I_ say?” the nearly departed shot back.

Takeru stared blankly, annoyance overturned when it hit him how Daisuke was thankfully still alive.

“You caught me, didn’t you?”


End file.
